Submit to me
by fragilexxdreams
Summary: If Sasuke had taken Sakura with him to Orochimaru...
1. New Beginings

**Chapter 1- New Beginings**

Authors note: The beginning of this story takes place the night Sasuke leaves Konoha, after he thanks and knocks Sakura out.

Sasuke picked up her sleeping figure, placing her on a nearby bench. He set her down and began to walk away but began to doubt himself. The words,_ 'Take me with you…'_ kept running through his mind.

_'She really wants me to take her, but is it the right thing to do?' _he questioned himself as he looked down at her. With a heavy sigh he picked her up placing his backpack on her back and putting her on his back. He carried out of Konoha with him.

'_Please_ _let me be doing the right thing_.' He thought as he looked back at her. Her breathing pattern was in rhythm as she slept on his back. He walked to the top of a hill where he met the sound four.

"Sasuke, who is that?"

Sakura gave him a cold glare. "THAT is none of your concern."

Sakura awoke to the sound of beeping. She opened her eyes slowly, the room was dark, there were computer screens and the beeping was in a rhythm. She turned her head more to see it was coming from a heart monitor. Then she felt a slight pain in her right wrist. When she looked down she was an I.V. was in her.

"So your awake?" Said a voice somewhere from by the computer monitors. Sakura's head turned to see Kabuto, his back to her and typing. Before she could even open her mouth he spoke before her, "You've been unconscious for 5 days." She nodded, turning her head to look up at the ceiling. A million questions still spinning through her head.

Kabuto walked over to her, he stood high above her, "Are you feeling well?" he asked pushing up his glasses. She nodded again. Kabuto then walked to the other side of her bed and took out the I.V. He went over to a closet and took out some clothes.

He came back over and placed them on the bed beside her. "Remove the rest of the thing from you and put these on, call for me when you're done." He then exited the room.

It took Sakura a moment, but she sat up. She realized she was wearing a hospital gown. She removed the equipment from herself and stood on the floor, it felt cold underneath her warm feet.

She removed the gown and put on the clothing Kabuto had given her, which consisted of a top with the right sleeve long and the left sleeve short. The pants were like the top, opposites, the right pant leg was short and the left one long. Her shoes were normal nin-shoes. And there was a ribbon, which was what Sakura guessed was to put her hair up.

When she was done she had her hair in a small pony on the side which hung/rest over her shoulder. She tapped on the door and opened it, "K-Kabuto….-sama?…" she said in almost a whisper.

Kabuto was leaning on the opposite side of the high way, he pushed up off the wall. "Alright then, c'mon." he said as he began to walk down the dimly lit hallway. He led her until they came to a large door, he opened it with ease.

He walked until they came to the center of the room, "She's awake." He said motioning back to Sakura. Sakura saw two faint figures, one sitting the other looked like her age and was standing.

"Hm." The one sitting stood up and came into the light. Orochimaru. He approached her and looked down at her. She felt a shiver run through her body, he dark stare frightened her. He showed the emotion of a person who only cared for themselves.

"I don't understand what exactly you see in her, Sasuke." He said looking back at the other faint figure in the shadows. Kabuto stood beside Orochimaru as they both looked down at her. Finally, Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. Taking his placed on Orochimaru's right hand side.

Sakura took a step back and went to her knees, her hands resting on her thighs and bowed before them. Orochimaru smirked down at her, "Submissive, eh?" he said as his stare wondered over to Sasuke who stood just looking down at Sakura.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-sama, Kabuto-sama." Sakura said, staying in her position.

Orochimaru turned around as he walked back to his chair, "Fine she may stay, but she is to obey Me, Kabuto, and you. Kabuto you will train this girl in your medical ways." Kabuto nodded, Sasuke released the signature Uchiha, 'Hn.'

Sakura sat up and looked up at the Uchiha boy in front of her. He had made up his mind and taken her with him. She wanted to stay by his side and help him in anyway she could, and here she was, doing, no trying, to do just that.

After Kabuto and Orochimaru left to take care of 'Some matters.' As Orochimaru put it. Sakura stood up and looked at the ground as she spoke, "I want you to be happy, I want you to smile a lot.. I don't know what I can do for you, but I'll always be by your side…"

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up, but only to see his cold stare baring down on her. He took his hand off her and left.

That was all there was to it, she was now part of something more life threatening and she would do her best to full fill his wishes.


	2. Love?

**Chapter 2- Love?**

Authors not: This part of the story takes place after the time skip.

Sakura awoke in her dark room as she opened her eyes she began to adjust to the darkness, now able to see her room and the contents in it. On one side of the room stood her dresser and other wall was her desk which was covered in books and scrolls as well as writing tolls and an unlit candle.

She sat up on her bed and swung her legs over the side, as they touched the cold hard ground, a shiver went through her. She pushed the covers off of her and stood up, stretching her limbs. She opened the door, as she walked into a hallway lit by candles, along on the wall.

She walked until she came to a door and opened it, walking in there was a hot spring and small dressing rooms in the back of the room. There were plants along some of the walls and a pile of towels in one of the corners. Sakura went to the pile of towels and took one, she went into the first changing stall and undressed, and covering herself in the towel she went out and stuck her toes in the water.

It was warm and refreshing. She discarded the towel and went into the water, leaning against the wall of the large tub like spring. She closed her eyes and relaxed, like she so seldom did. Sakura began to think, she didn't even notice the new presence in the room.

The boy came in until he was standing next to Sakura, looking down at her, "Enjoying yourself?" he asked. Her eyes shot open as she stared up at oxyn eyes and jet black hair. A flush immediately coming into her pale cheeks as she realized who is was.

"Sasuke!" immediately her arms shot up, covering her chest, although it was under the water, so her breast weren't visible due to the greenish color to the water from minerals and herbs that were mixed in it.

Sasuke smirked, amused at how embarrassed she was, did she really expect no one to walk in here, it was a placed they all shared. Sasuke turned around, taking a towel like Sakura did and entered a changing room.

While Sasuke was out of site, Sakura took a small towel and put it around her, still in the water. Sasuke came out of the stall and went to the opposite side of the water, Sakura looked away giving him his privacy as he removed his towel and got in. "I'm in." he said noticing she was looking away for him.

She nodded, turning her head back, but still not looking at him. Sasuke figured it was her respect that kept her from doing so. "Sasuke-sama?..." Sakura said, her eyes looking at the water. "Hn?" Sasuke said turning his attention back to her.

"Your time is almost up, soon Orochimaru will take over your body." Sakura said in a mellow tone. She twirled her finger around in the water, watching as it made a small whirlpool, anything to keep from looking up at him.  
"Hn. But I…. we… still have 6 months. There is no need to worry yet." He said as he leaned back against the side of the spring.

Sakura nodded in understandment, "I know." She finally looked up at him, she thought as she began to regret it. It wasn't that she knew he didn't mind her looking at him, but it was that she knew that over the couple years she spent with him at Orochimaru's layer she and him became closer. Not only mentally but physically.

At one point over the years, Sasuke had become wore down from training with Orochimaru. Since Orochimaru was leaving to taker care of business he had to attend to, yet again, he thought it be in Sasuke best interest they train twice as hard.

When it was over Sasuke had wandered back to his room, or so he thought it was his room….

_Sasuke entered Sakura's room, looking more tired then she had ever seen him. "What are you doing in my room Sakura?" he had asked her, groggily, as he stood in front of her as she sat on the bed. _

"But Sasuke, this is my room." Sakura said. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed she was right, he had accidentally stumbled into her room. He nodded, in understanding. When he was turning he tripped and fell, landing on Sakura. Causing a squeal to admit from her.

"S-Sasuke-sama, are you alright?" she asked the boy who was now on top of her. He nodded. Their position was queer, Sasukes head was on her chest and he was lying on top of her, and her under him. They were on her bed as well, if some one were to walk in on them, they would have thought the worst.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura looked down at him, wondering why he hadn't gotten up. "A-are you alright?" No answer. "Sasuke-sama?"

"Sakura…" his eyes were closed, "Allow me to stay here." It wasn't a question it was more of a demand. He expression softened and she moved her arms around him, one around his lower back and the other placed on his head, her hand running through his soft hair.

"Hai, if it is Sasuke-sama's wish." She said, closing her eyes as well. Sasuke smirked lightly, not only was he unable to get up from exhaustion, but he wanted to stay in her warmth, he didn't know why, but it was like a drug, he couldn't come to break away.  
Sakura began to feel his breaths come deeper and more in rhythm. She smiled when she realized he wasn't going to move. She moved up more onto the bed to where now her head rested on her pillow and they were all the way on. She continued to stroke his hair.

A pleasant sigh emitted from Sasuke's lips as Sakura released her chakra into his body, allowing his muscles to loosen. "Domo, Sakura..." he muttered against her. His eyes closed and slowly letting the unconciousness come to him.

"No need to thank me, Sasuke-sama. It's my duty, unto you." He could hear a smile in her words. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Sure enough she had a warm smile on her lips. Sasuke slowly moved up more to where he was level with her, his head resting between the nape of her neck.

Sakura tried to remember to keep breathing. Having him so close, to have his lips touching her neck was absolutely _**irresistible**__! Sasuke slowly raised his head, their lips inches apart. Slowly, yet hesitantly he leaned in, their lips meeting. Sakuras eyes wide and Sasukes closed. _

After that he had finally fallen asleep. When he awoke he had told Sakura he was delirious when he had kissed her when she brought it up…. 

"Sakura?" Sasukes voice snapped her out of her trail of thought. She looked up at him. "What is it you're thinking about? You seem annoyed." It seemed more like he was talking to himself.

"Just the past." She said with a reassuring smile. He nodded. Sakura stood up, the towel cover he front half of her body as she grabbed her towel which lay on the floor beside her, she got out and wrapped the dry towel around her, taking off the wet one.

Sakura went to her changing room and put on new clothing. She stepped out wearing a margarita type of dress with a red sash around her waist and fish next under shirt with the right side long sleeved and the left short. The Dress was a halter, so it tied around her neck. She wore a kunai pack on her right leg, and she wore shin high boots. Her hair hung loosely at her shoulders and her nails were painted black.

"I'll be going to work with Kabuto-sama." She said as she left the room. Leaving Sasuke to himself.

Sakura came to a room at the end of one of the hallways and opened it, the room was filled with all sorts of medical equipment and tools. There were herbs and antidotes, books, scalpels and other medical tools, along with some computer monitors. "Kabuto-sama?" Sakura said, stepping into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm in the back, Sakura-chan." Kabuto's voice said from the other side of the room. Sakura made her way to the back, and found him studying a book. "Kabuto-sama, is there any work today?" Sakura said causing Kabuto to look up from his book.

"No. But would you like to spend time with me? Lately we have just been seeing each other for training and work, unlike how it uste to be." Kabuto said closing the book and standing up. He placed the book on the desk. Sakura smiled. It was true, over the time she was there, her and Kabuto had formed a friendship. She told him everything and he helped her. He was her best friend.

"Ya that sounds nice." Sakura said as she followed Kabuto to the front.  
Kabuto nodded, "Well I have to leave with Orochimaru later today. But I have till noon."  
They walked into the hall and chat while they were walking. They came to a door, a little larger then all the others in the hide out.

Kabuto open it and they stepped out into a forest. Sakura smiled, "A walk?" she said as they stepped out into the sunlight she so rarely got to see. Kabuto nodded as he walked along side her after closing the door behind him. They walked and talked about simple things, normal people talked about. They talked of the weather, plants, some herbs, training sessions soon to come, and finally, Sasuke.

"I'm worried, Kabuto-sama." Sakura admitted as she sat watching Kabuto pick some herbs. "He has been very…."

"Solitary?" Kabuto said as he shot a glance for to Sakura as she fiddled with a small bouquet of cherry blossoms she had picked.

She nodded solemnly, "Yes. But I mean it's not like he hasn't been like this before, it's just a little different then usual, he only lets me bring him his meals and he barely talks to anyone beside me and Orochimaru-sama… He just seems so disconnected from everyone else, know what I mean?" she asked as she finally looked up.

Kabuto now sat next to her, "Yes, my guess is he is going through a rebellious adolescence stage."

Sakura nodded more in a daze then listening closely to him as she usually did. Kabuto noticed but when he was about to ask what was wrong Sakura stood up, "It's going to be noon soon, we better get going." She said as she started walking.

Kabuto followed her as they silently walked back to the hideout. When they came in Orochimaru and Sasuke were waiting impatiently at the front door. Orochimaru pacing and Sasuke leaning against the wall eyes closed, a look of discomfort on his handsome features.

Orochimaru glared at them, mostly Sakura. "Where have you been?" He sneered through clenched teeth. Sasuke opened his eyes watching them.

Before Kabuto could say anything Sakura spoke up, "Gomen, Orochimaru-sama," Sakura said taking a respectful bow, "It was my fault not Kabuto-sama's." She said as she stood up straight again.

Orochimaru glared at her then raised his hand and struck her across the face, hard enough to send her back into the wall. Sakura slumped down onto the floor, her hair shrouding her face. The blood visible as it streaked down her neck and dripped onto the floor.

"Thanks to you, I'm late." He hissed at her at the floor. Sasuke had his lips pressed into a tight line, his blood red sharigan eyes watching both Sakura and Orochimaru. Kabuto's face was agonized as he stared at Sakura. Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to follow him as he turned and began to walk down the hall. "We're leaving now." Kabuto took one last look at Sakura's motionless form on the floor as her body leaned against the wall her head down, then followed after Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared to god knows where using a justu. Sasuke finally pushed up off the wall and went over to Sakura, kneeling down in front of her and putting a hand on her shoulder. He examined her with his sharigan then turned it off as his eyes faded back to oxyn. "Sakura?"

Sakura didn't look up, she slowly wrapped her hand around his wrist and removed it from her shoulder. She stood up without a word, with an effort to keep steady and walked down the hall. Sasuke stared after her then followed her as she made her way to her room into her small half bathroom.

She entered her bathroom which only had a toilet and sink with a mirror and a small vanity, and cabinets with medical supplies and her personal products. Sasuke leaned against the door frame watching her warily.

She lifted her head once at the sink and look into the mirror revealing a deep gushing cut from her hair line down to her jaw which was beginning to turn a purple color. Sasuke remain silent as she cleaned the gash, wincing often and then began healing it herself. She did the best she could before she finish healing, now all that was left was a faded mark that would soon go away with time. She stared at her reflection then her gazed flicked to the reflection of Sasuke in the mirror behind her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Gomen." She said in a hoarse voice she could barely hear herself, though she knew he heard. Traitor tears began to rush into her eyes. She wiped fiercely at them with her palms. Soon she felt to warm arms around her holding her to his chest.

"Do you realize how absolutely furious I was that he did that to you? It took everything in my power to restrain myself and keep my emotions controlled." He said in a fierce tone. Sakura muffled her quiet sobs against his chest. He stroked her hair, not knowing what else to do. She usually was the one to help _him_ not the other was around.

He swiftly picked her up, cradling her against his chest and carried her into her room, gently laying down with her on the bed, letting her curl up into a ball in his arms as he continued to stroke her hair. "Please Sakura… It's going to be alright, I won't let him do that again…." He spoke as he pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

Slowly she stopped sobbing and relaxed against him. He stopped stroking her and looked down at her, "Sakura?" he said as he gently used a finger to pull her chin up to see her face. She looked up at him, he eyes red from crying.

He slowly kissed her forehead, "Your safe." He sat up, setting her down on the bed beside him. "I'll be back soon, please, stay put." He said standing up as he left Sakura stared after him, he heart racing and her cheek bones flushed, she obeyed.


	3. Team Mates

Sakura didn't know how long she lay there, a whole day, maybe just a few hours? She couldn't be sure, she was in such a daze, her mind was blank, and her eyes closed, finally unconsciousness took over her and she drifted into a dreamless sleep. She awoke to movement beside her. She leaned into the warmth beside her. '_It's… warm…?_' she warily thought.

Suddenly her eyes shot open, "Oh." She gasped looking into a pair of blood-red eyes.

A low chuckle emitted from the boy's lips, "Did I scare you?" he asked as he watched her eyes slide closed again and a blush creep up into her cheeks.

She ignored his question as she relaxed, taking in the moment, "What did you do?" she asked as she curled into a ball beside him, leaning into his side.

Sasuke went slightly rigid beside her, "I killed him, Sakura." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

Sakura nodded, to his surprised she actually smiled, "I thought it was something like that." She whispered. Her eyes remained closed as Sasuke readjusted, moving onto his side and putting an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"We need to leave soon." He muttered into the darkness of the room.

Sakura nodded, "Soon."

Slow unconsciousness swept over both of them. Sakura awoke several hours latter. Her eyes opened slowly. She had her head tucked into the sleeping Uchiha's chest. His chest moving up and down in rhythm to his breathing. Sakura looked up at his sleeping face. "Sasuke…" she lightly tapped his chest.

He groaned in protest and unconsciously pulled her closer. Sakura stifled a laugh, "Sasuke!..." she hissed. She knew he was finally awake although he didn't open his eyes, she knew by the way he rubbed her back that he was conscious. "Sasuke, we have to go."

He slowly opened his eyes and grimaced, why did he always suffer from lack of sleep? Slowly he took his arms off of her and she sat up stretching. Sasuke looked up at her, "You need to pack. Only get your important things." He shifted, laying on his back and putting his arms behind his head. 

Sakura nodded, standing up and gathering her things into her backpack. "What about you?" she asked when she was putting her last items into her bag.

"Hm?" it sounded like she had pulled him out of deep thought.

"Don't you have stuff you want to bring?" he simply shook his head. She nodded understanding and finished. "Ready."  
He nodded standing up and took her by the hand as he swiftly led them down the hall to a door. He opened it and the began racing out into a crowded forest, jumping in the trees and going as fast as possible, Sakura fast at his heels.

After hours of racing through the forest, they reached a small nomad town. It was quite big compared to other they had seen. This one had roughly about 120 to 150 people, maybe. There were small house, or huts would probably suit them better. They were too small to be houses, but a little too big to be huts.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and casually walked into the village. Sakura followed suit and trialed behind him. A man with a large sword strapped to his back and white hair came forward. "Oi, Sasuke." He said grinning a treating set of sharp pointy teeth. He was about the same height as Sasuke, maybe a bit taller. He seemed to be somewhat scrawny. Finally the sword, Sakura recognized, was the on that used to be Zabuza's.

She eyed his warily as they approached. Sasuke nodded him a greeting, "Segiustu."  
They stood across from each other. The man 'Segiustu' as Sasuke called him grinning and Sasuke with Sakura standing partially behind him, she didn't trust him, but she trusted Sasuke to be able to defend her if anything happen.

"Hm?.." The man put a hand on Sasuke shoulder pushing him to the side so he could see Sakura better. "And who do we have here?" His grin went wider.

Sakura set on an unemotional face, _almost_ as good as Sasuke's. Her posture was alert and straight. She glanced at Sasuke and he nodded, "Sakura Haruno." She said to him. The man laughed, cupping her chin with his hand, turning her face and examining her.  
"Hm, well, Sakura Haruno. You are quite the work of art, I see why Sasuke is so into you, or is he just banging you?" He chuckled and let go of her. "Stop glaring at me like that, Uchiha." He said quirking a brow.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He was glaring at him, and with the sharigan. Sakura stifled a laugh, '_Over defensive much?_' Sasuke's eyes melted back into oxen.  
"Down to business." Sasuke said as he turned on his heals and began walking down the street. Sakura followed behind the two men, she was wary of the new arrival and wanted to keep an eye on him.

She didn't miss how the new comer continued to glance at her, smiling his eerie smirk. A shiver raced up her spine just by looking at him. "Where are Jugo and Karin?" came Sasuke voice from beside the odd man. She noticed him shrug.  
"Some where in this weird town." Came the answer. "To be quite honest I couldn't care less about the both of them." She could tell her was being smug.

"Idiot." She said under her breath. Apparently he had heard it, turning around he grabbed her wrist pulling her against his chest; he looked down at her. And god-forbid, he still had the fucking smile on his face! Sakura grimaced looking up at him.

"Now then, what was that?" his head cocked to the side and his voice held absolutely the worst kind of venom, his damn smugness. This guy was driving her up the walls, in the worst way possible. She looked over at Sasuke, he simply stood there watching the seen unfold.  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she raised her hand; slapping the new comer hard across the face. He immediately let her go, holding onto his now red cheek. Sakura smiled triumphantly, she had knocked the damned smirk right off his face, quite literately. "Now then, first of all; No touching me. Second; God fucking knows you're the most arrogant bastard I ever met." Her voice held authority and her stance resembled her tone. The man smiled again and rolled his eyes.  
"Playing hard to get are we?" he waved at her nonchalantly.  
Sakura quirked a brow, "Who's playing anything." She cocked her head to the side, innocently.

The man simply shook his head, rolling his eyes. Sakura took her place behind Sasuke, he glanced back at her. She had her hand gripping his shirt, like a scared child. He knew this meant she was unsure of the new member. Sasuke nodded; only Sakura saw though.

Sakura sighed, "C'mon." he began walking again, pulling Sakura in front of her, he guided her in the right direction. Segiustu walked behind Sasuke. They made their way to a small pub. Sasuke nudged her through the door and let go of her shoulder. Going over to the bar he tapped on the shoulder of a white haired man and a reddish pink haired girl.

The girl practically tackled him to the ground in a hug and the man nodded to him in greeting. Sakura grimaced, seeing how the girl kissed him on the cheek. She heard a chuckle from beside her and turned to see Seguistu looking at her, still laughing. "Got some competition?"

She gave him a small smile, "Keep talking ass, you'll be thrown across the room in a minute." She glared at him, her fake smile still on her face. Walking over to the small group she left Seguistu looking at her in disbelief, '_Guess he isn't used to being insulted by women_.' She smiled at the thought. Standing next to Sasuke who was trying to pry the girl off him she smiled to the white haired man. "Jugo I take it?" she said cocking her head to a side.

He nodded, "Hai. And this here is Karin." He motioned to the girl with his hand. Sakura was ready to pounce her; she was practically about to rape him. She had her leg between his and her hands on his shoulders. Her lips were close to his. He was keeping her from kissing him by placing his hand on her forehead.

Sakura sighed and pulled her off him by her hair. The girl screeched loudly, causing several heads to look over at them. Karin scowled at Sakura, "The hell you think your doing?!" she screamed in her face. Sakura stayed composed and stood as if nothing had happen.

Sakura shrugged, "Do you mind keeping your voice down?" she had on her unemotional face again. "And for the answer to your question, you were annoying him." She could see Sasuke trying to keep from laughing. She had hit the nail on the head, a bit too hard. Karin grabbed Sakura's hair and tugged. Sakura bit her lip to keep from yelling out.

Before anything more could happen Sasuke stepped in, "Stop." She looked at both of them, immediately Sakura stepped back, behind Sasuke. Karin glared at her, standing up straight and smiling at Sasuke seductively. Sakura just about gagged, could this girl get anymore slutty?  
"Now then." Sasuke looked at all of them, "We will stay here one night then go off and begin searching. Make sure you have all your supplies and things need to our trip." They all nodded. "Alright then, meet up at the north entrance at 10 am." Looking over at Sakura he motioned for her to follow. Walking out they made their way through the village to a small hotel. Going in Sasuke got a room.

Going into their room Sakura looked to see one bed. She mentally groaned, '_Wonderful…_' She was a bit wary of what might happen between them in it.  
She went and laid down on it, closing her eyes. Sakura sighed happily. She heard a laugh, "I'm going to take a shower." She heard Sasuke's voice say, then a door close. Not long after she heard the sound of running water.

About an hour latter Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing his pants, no shirt, no shoes. He laid down beside her, "You're not asleep, I can tell." He brushed the hair from her face. Opening her eyes she almost jumped up and off the bed; he was extremely tempting. His hair was wet and his body was slightly damp. Without his shirt you could see some scars left from battle; over his rippled stomach and smooth back.

Blushing Sakura looked away, "I was resting…" her voice was silent. Grabbing her face Sasuke turned her head so she could see him. He had on his normal persona though some how his eyes were happy.

"Don't be embarrassed to look at me." Then without warning he crushed his lips to hers. Sakura gasped, gently she put her arm around his neck, pulling him on top of her; he supported himself with his elbow. Putting her other hand on his bare back. His wet hair brushed her cheeks gently tickling her, she shivered.

Sasuke bit her lower lip gently, playfully. He chuckled when she gasped a second time. Pulling away he looked down at her. Her eyes were now open and her lips slightly parted. Her cheek bones were a crimson color.

He gently brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He looked like he was studying an unknown thing; in a way he was. He was new to this _emotion_ thing. Testing even more he trailed his fingers down the hollow of her throat to her collarbone. Sakura remained still as he eyed her. Stopping just above her shirt he pulled his hand away.

"Time for bed." Sakura smiled, nodding. She waited for him to get up, but he didn't. Looking at him curiously, he smirked. Grabbing her by the waist he rolled over so she was on top of him and him under her.

Sakura giggled as he pulled the covers over them. Moving so she was more beside him then on top of him, she rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke snaked his arm around her waist, pressing her to his body. He nuzzled his face into her pink locks. Sakura's hot breath ran over his bare skin, causing a blush to show on the Uchiha's face.

Sakura put her arm across his chest, her hand rested on his other shoulder. Slowly, slowly, they both drifted into their own dreams.


	4. A single Thread

**A single thread.**

She awoke with the flutter of her lashes. The first thing she noticed was she was alone. Alone and cold. With a shiver running through her body she pulled the covers up to her, making herself into a small ball of blankets and flesh. She sighed contently and closed her eyes to the annoying dull light of the early morning sun. She didn't want to get up earlier, though she knew s shower and food were essential if she were to be useful today.

She heard the faint shuffle of feet and the door open. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She could tell simply by the chakra signature. Though he masked it, her senses were acquainted to him, highly. Over the years she had spent much time perfect ionizing it. Finally after a year she had gotten it right. Becoming highly acute to the rise and decent of his chakra levels and being able to track him easily. Though he still was able to surprise her, but for the most part she was always well aware of him more then even herself.

She felt the bed sink under his weight as he sat beside her small form on the bed. She felt a warm hand caress her back through the fabric. She rolled over, the hand now rested on her clothed over abdomen. She felt the slight pressure on sore muscles as he massaged. She stretched stiff limbs as he continued to touch her through the covers. Her hands, though not directly making contact, were working magic. She let out a silent groan as he pressed his fingers into a pressure point above her navel.

He pressed into it again, causing her back to arch and the covers become loose around her body. She felt the large calloused her slip under the layers of cloth that protected her from the cold room. His hand not rested on her stomach, the only thing between skin on skin was her shirt. He began to massage and rub a her tight belly. She arched into his hand, till it was sprawled over her lower stomach. Sasuke chuckled, his hand pressing her back down onto the bed.

She opened her eyes, in attempt to protest with a scowl though she came in contact with something unexpected. His legs straddled her covered hips, she could not feel any weight on her; he supported it all. Her left hand supported her upper body as his right hand kept her pinned down on the bed. A mischievous smirk graced his tempting lips as he hovered only inches from her longing mouth. Though her parted lips she could taste his luscious breath. It was sweet, musky; tempting. She resisted the urge to pull him down to her and take him right then as he own. She knew he like to be the dominate one; never the follower.

She made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a plea. He knew what it meant as he leaned down, finally claiming her lips for his own. She tasted sweet, innocent. Her innocence would b his; he had sworn to it long ago. He would be the one to have both her first kiss, virginity, and love. She would be his, no if ands or buts. He would make her his; after her had finished off his brother. After he had succeeded in his mission. Till then, he couldn't except her love; only thrive on the lust of his hormones and need for her body. Till he had defeated his one goal in life; he would begin his other. Learning to love her in turn. She deserved it. She had done everything for him, he had done nothing. Even if it was wrong to have her chained to his side for all eternity when he knew he should make her go somehow, he had to let he decide on her own. Whether it was good for her or not. He would not object to her wants and needs; he owed her that much.

Their lips moved in slow, agonizing sweeps of the tongue and love. Sending them both into flurries of rapid beating hearts and rise in temperatures. Finally they pulled apart; their breathing was ragged, strained as they stared at the other in wonderment.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast, she swore that it would burst through her rib cage right out her body. She could hear her pulse in her ears, and wondered if he could hear it as well.

Sasuke was taken back by his own actions. Why did he continue to torture her so for his own needs? It took all his strength to not take her right there. Not to make love to her until he felt she was truly is forever. He fought against his needs and wants.

He would never do it without her consent, never.

He pushed himself off of her, getting up off the bed hr shook his head as if to clear it. He ran a hand agitatedly through his messy raven locks as he began to pace the length of the room. His steps hasty and agile; making no noise over the hard wood flooring.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was weak, small. She worried for him. The look on his face! It frightened her the most.

Finally the boy stopped his pacing, his cold eyes on her as he began to speak the unthinkable. "Sakura. I can't do this…" He spoke slowly, as if testing the words out. "I can't take you with e any more. Yours a distraction to have around. Your annoying…" The end hurt her like a slap to the face. It was just like years ago. When she had confessed to him. Her undying love had lasted till now, and even at this moment it radiated from her very heart. Her heart that hung by a thread all these years. Her heart which hung by that very thread, which threatened to break, was beginning to crack as he spoke his cold hearted words. "I have to leave you here. I ask of you to return to Konoha. To tell them I had kidnapped you. They shall have no problem with that. And never leave again. Is this clear?" He was calm and measured a ever.

She shook with an unsounded sob. Her eyes looked up at the blank, bare ceiling as she lied there. Her whole world coming down around her. Everything had had lived for seem to be going wrong. Her life seemed to be nothing more then a wanted dream at that moment. All that functioned in her mind was the thought that he was finally leaving her behind.

That was when the strong hands grasped her, wrenching her from the bed. Holding her tightly, her bones threatened to break under the pressure of his large hands as he gripped her. His eyes no longer black; but crimson. Blood crimson. The color of death it's self. She stared blankly, as if not comprehending the situation of the matter. Her body limp in his grasp, her legs were like rubber. Finally as he small circle like swirls of his eyes began to rotate she slipped into darkness. Genjustu at it's strongest gripped her, taking her under into the bliss of the welcomed darkness. The place where nothing hurt, nothing matter.

The first thing she felt was the hard ground under her body. What had happened to that warm bed? The second thing she noticed was the sound of hazy voices mumbling, yelling, some near some far. The next thing was that she felt numb. As if nothing could hurt her now.

Finally her eyes slid open. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of a blonde boy. Bright blue eyes stared at her, joy and fear in their depths as the boy held her. _Who was he? _"Sakura-Chan!" The boy shouted. _Naruto? Oh, yes… _She reached up, gently brushing his face with the back of her hand.

So soft. So warm. The boy gripped her into a vice hug. Warm, inviting. Yet she felt nothing. Nothing came to her as the cold wind of the night rushed around her, Goosebumps covered her cold skin. Yet she did not feel it.

As the boy helped her up, arm around her waist. And as all the face of lost loved ones look at her, and she at them. It finally came to her. Her last thread. Had broken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes:

The end! I know it was crappy, but there will be a second part to this, eventually. But I have to work on a few other projects I wish to-do. Soon I will rule this story and make the next book/ part to it. But till then! Cliff hanger!

Cooliow77


End file.
